hurricane streets
by Secretlovee
Summary: after leaving arizona bella dosnt know what to expect but is suprised when her life goes from good to greater with new friends and a great boyfriend but what will bella do when things she never expects happens
1. arizona,arizona

"Bella you ready to go" Renee yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "yea" I yelled back although I knew I never would be truly ready to move away from the one and only place I considered home. I was born in forks Washington but my mom Renee was never fond of small towns so when I was young she left my dad Charlie and moved us to phoenix Arizona, which is where she met Phil my step dad of a year now. "ok I'll be in the car" she said before I heard the front door close so I grabbed my remaining bags and my I pod and headed to the car as we all got settled into the car and got ready for our 2, 000, more or less, mile drive to Florida .I turned on my I pod knowing it would be the only thing keeping me sane on this trip and ironically Hey Monday ,my favorite band, was playing but to be more exact the song Arizona. I started listen to the lyrics

"_It took two days  
For me to figure out  
This isn't working out  
I got to hit the brakes_

Arizona, Arizona  
A car wrecked on a highway  
Now you're burning by the side of the road

Arizona, Arizona  
It's a million miles from Florida  
Now you're history  
I'm stranded  
Get me out  
I'm going home".

I seriously thought that I might lose it if I kept listening to this song so I changed the song to candles by hey Monday and listened while staring out the window

"_The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains_

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright".

What felt like forever, a day, and two stops later we arrived to our new house in Florida it was huge and right next to the beach. I knew it must have cost a fortune that Phil and his minor league baseball job could never afford, he actually barely got paid anything, my mom would support us with her trust fund from my grandmother so Phil's job was more like a hobby than a career. I never really understood what she saw in him, but I think it was that he was immature and young and he made her feel young to, but no matter what I knew he was just using my mom for her money to try and get a career in major league baseball. I knew it was wrong but I could never tell my mom that she was always so happy around him and It didn't seem like she would believe me if I tried to say anything anyway. All I knew was as soon as I graduated from high school and had access my trust fund my plan was to get away from this train wreck of a relationship, don't get me wrong I do love Renee I was just never able to live with her she never understood me. I was always quite and had two best friends at the most, and I was okay with that but she always wanted me to open up and although I tried it just never happened, and although she said we moved for Phil's job I knew it was because she wanted me to open up and have more friends. It frustrated me that she was trying so hard but I knew she was just doing what she thought was right.

**Knock, knock, knock!** I was startled by someone knocking on the window of the car I looked up to see Renee waiting for me to get out of the car. Hesitantly got out the car and walked up to our new home , as soon as I walked through the door I was in awe the house was so beautiful it had high ceilings, it was very open, a great view through every window and wood floors didn't realize I was staring with my jaw drop until Renee said" so I guess you like it " I just rolled my eye then she went off to talk to phil.

A hour later the movers came and brought all of our furniture which was truly not enough since the house still seemed fairly empty which made my mom very excited about getting to redecorate and as she started to tell me about all her plans ,that I was barely listening to, the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and was shocked when I was hugged very tightly by a short pixie-like girl with short black hair that went in every direction and as she started to pull away I noticed she was fairly pale and with really pretty green eyes before I could say anything she started talking "hi I'm Alice and I have a feeling we are going to be best friends especially since I just live next door we can have sleepover all the time and go to dinner at each other's houses and we can go to the mall like every day and save gas cause we would only have to use one car and o yea by the way what's your name" I was in shock and just staring wide eyed at her I didn't even notice there was someone behind her until I heard a laugh that was the most beautiful noise in the world that was until I heard him speak "Alice I think you scared her" I looked up to him and thought he was an angel and I was pretty sure my jaw dropped when I stared into his eyes they were 100 times better than Alice's eyes and he had beautiful bronze hair "hi I'm Edward Cullen please excuse my sisters behavior she's been waiting for someone to move into this house around her age since it has been built" he held out his hand for me to shake and when I did the same, there was this tingling feeling that I never felt before that just went through my body and I never wanted to let go though I knew I had to so I did. "I'm Isabella swan Bella for short "he smiled a beautiful crooked smile and said "nice to meet you" just then Alice said "so when are you going to start school"

"Monday" I said

"O you should so ride with me I just got my new Porsche because I am so tired of all Edwards rules about his precious car, I mean just one spill of some soda and he loses it "she said

"it's a Aston Martin V12 Vanquish and it's my car if you want to spill soda somewhere do it in your car "he said looking irritated .She just rolled her eyes and I laughed she really did seem like someone I could hang out with "so do u want a ride" she said smiling widely "sure my car won't get here till Tuesday anyway" I said and then someone's ringtone started going off and Alice pulled out a iphone covered in rhinestones and motioned with her finger one minute and answered "what Emmett" I had no idea what he was saying on the other line but she laughed "you probably deserved it what did you do this time" she rolled her eyes and said okay but you owe me". She hung up and looked at Edward and said "rose messed with Emmett's engine again and u have to see if you can fix it cause she's not talking to him"

"What did he do that was so bad that they didn't make up in 5 minutes" he said

"he said that if rose looked more like Nikki reed then she would be the best girlfriend ever, and knowing rose she took it differently then Emmett thought and told him maybe he should get Nikki reed to fix his car" she said

"That is so Emmett well I'm going to what I can do, he's still at rose's right"

"Right" Alice said

Then Edward turned to me and said "nice meeting you again, see you later "and with that he turned and left. I stared at him leaving and noticed his great body until Alice cleared her throat and said "I know your probably to busy checking my brother out to notice that we are still standing in the doorway but I personally rather be somewhere with a. c." I blushed and let her in.

That evening me and Alice talked about random thing and she told me about the school, her favorite places to shop, and her boyfriend and I noticed that she talked a lot and I was glad because I really didn't think I had that much to say and her life seemed much more interesting then mine. She stayed for dinner and Renee was very happy about that and saying how nice it was that I made a friend already Alice was smiling brightly and saying that she's glad that we are friends. It was around 11:00 when Alice left after we finished watching a few episodes of her favorite show Degrassi which was actually pretty addicting even though it was alot of uneeded drama she was leaving she made me promise to a shopping trip tomorrow but before I could say anything my mom said bella will be there without me even giving a thought to it and knowing Alice even only for a few hours I knew tomorrow would be the longest Saturday of my life.

After a long first day in florida it was nice to get some rest. That night was the first night i dreamt of edward cullen.

**A/N:ok so this is my first fan fiction and Im really not that great of a writer so if you don't like the way I write theres not much I can do about that but if u want you can give me tips and this chapter is kinda short I don't know if I will make chapters longer I might if people want me to but first I have to know that people are actually reading my story so yea review if you want tell me your thoughts the more feedback I get on the story the easier it will be for me to write and the more updates there will be so yea you get the point.**


	2. when it rains

The next day I was awoken from the best dream of my life by someone repeatedly ringing the doorbell. I rolled out of bed and fell right onto the hard wooden floor still tangled in blankets, after about 2 minutes of untangling myself from the blankets I slowly walked downstairs in some boxer shorts and my cami not even caring about changing I knew my hair was probably looked like a haystack but I was still half asleep and didn't care much. When I made it downstairs to the door I yanked it open to stop the ringing and Alice was jumping up and down with what I guess was excitement next to a really pretty girl with blond hair down to her waist she had sparkling blue eyes and a perfect body. I was pulled out of my sleepiness when Alice yelled "Bella why the hell aren't you ready" I was shocked that Alice would even be the mad one when I was the one who fell on a wood floor because of her. "Why would I be Alice?" I asked

"The mall is only open for 15 more hours and we need to hurry up and get going" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What time is it?"I asked

"7:00"the blonde said talking for the first time

"This is Rosalie" Alice said

"Rose this is Bella our new best friend" rose just rolled her eyes and said "are we going to the mall or what"

"We sure are" Alice said

"Bella get your butt ready you got 10 minutes" she continued

I sighed and headed upstairs threw on a pink Hollister polo and dark skinny jeans, brushed my teeth, combed out my hair, put some mousse in it to curl, and threw on a thin pink head band and thought I looked okay. I grabbed my house keys, cell phone, and coach purse and headed downstairs. When I got down there I saw Alice and Rose on the couch talking so I went into the kitchen to get a bottle water and noticed the white piece of paper on the fridge that said

_Went out with Phil have fun at the mall be back later_

_-Love Renee_

Well that explains why no one answered the door. I threw the note away and headed to the living room where Alice and Rose where as soon as I walked in Alice jumped up and said "finally lets go we are already running behind on shopping time" and she walked out the front door with Rose following her I locked the front door and followed them to a red BMW convertiable Rose got into the driver seat and Alice got into the passenger's seat and said "hurry up Bella" as soon as I got into the car rose took off driving like a maniac I put on my seatbelt and held on to the seat like my life depended on it. Finally we made it to the mall and Alice practically ran in while me a Rose tried to keep up with her.

6 hours and three trips to the car to put bags in the car later Alice, Rose and me headed to the food court we brought some Chinese food after we were all finished Alice decided to start a conversation. "So Bella do you like my brother?" Rose's head snapped over to me and gave me a glare "Rose calm down she hasn't even met Emmett yet I'm talking about Edward" Alice said rose looked away embarrassed. "so do you" Alice asked again

"No I barely know him" I lied but my cheeks must have gave me away

"Well those red cheeks make the answer pretty obvous" Rose said

"omg" Alice squealed "I knew it I am so going to get you to together awww you to will be soooo-"

"wait wait wait" I cut her off "how do you know he likes me"

"Hello I live with him as soon as I got home last night he asked me about you of course he tried to play it off but I know him he is so totally into you"

"Really" I said

"yea I said totally so of course he does……omg I have an idea tomorrow we can all go to the beach ill invite Edward, Emmett, and jasper it be so much fun and he'll get to see you in a bikini" she said smiling.

"I don't know Alice" I said

"Never bet against Alice plus I could totally get Emmett to beg for me to forgive me he will forget all about Nikki reed when I'm in my bikini" Rose said smiling Alice just rolled her eyes

"okay" I said

"yay now let's go find you the perfect bikini" Alice said, and with that we were off shopping again.

The next day when I woke up i remembered what our plans were for today and i wasnt sure if i should be excited or nervous i was trying to figure out how not to embarass myself as i got in the shower, i know it stupid to take a shower before you go to the beach but it's the only thing that truly calms my nerves. After i got out the shower i put on my new bikini it was navy blue with white polka dots and it was cute but it wasnt something i felt cofortable wearing in front of other people. As i was putting on my shorts my phone rang and the ringtone when it rains by paramore started playing......

"_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, I need the ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_And when it rains  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away  
From all of the ones who love you  
From everything"_

i looked at the caller i.d. and it was Alice so i answered "hey alice"

"hey Bella im at your back door come on im ready to have some fun"

"okay i'm comming" I threw on my flip flops and went downstairs alice was waiting at the backdoor and as soon as i opened it she pulled me by the wrist towards the beach behind our houses when we got there Rose was laying on her towel tanning while edward and a tall blonde, who was was muscular but lean and had blue eyes like Rose, were laughing at another guy, that was huge and all muscle with curly brown hair, that was on his knees begging Rose to forgive him, I guess her plan worked when we were in front of them alice pointed to the blonde and said "Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper and that loser on his knees right there is my brother Emmett"

"hi bella nice to meet you" Jasper said

emmet turned to me ands said "first of that pixie your standing next to is the real loser and second of nice to meet you"

"hi ,nice seeing you again" Edward said while smiling crookedly at me Alice just elbowed me in my side and owe it hurt.

"so what is everyone sitting around for lets have some fun" alice said as she took off her flip flops and ran off towards the water with jasper following behind her, i looked at edward who shrugged and after we took off our shoes we ran toward the water to as i made it closer to the water i lost my balance and tripped over my own foot, so i closed my eyes and thought i would hit the ground and embarrass myself but a felt a muscular arm wrap around my waist and when i opened my eyes and turned around to see edward looking at my face amused and i knew i must have been as red as a tomatoe "are you okay?" he said with his arm still around my waist. As his sweet breath spread over my face i couldnt think straight,it was the most beautiful thing I have ever smelt, and my heart was beating like crazy and it wasnt until he repeated the question that i realized i was just staring at him "umm.... yea im fine" i moved to stand but he still had his arm around my waist and he started slowly moving closer to my face looking from my eyes to my lips i closed my eyes and waited for our lips to touch when i felt rain drops start falling and someone scream my eyes snapped open and edward let go of my waist as we ran towards the scream we saw rose grabbining a towel and covering her hair and running towards the house as the rain started to come down on us harder i knew that towel wouldnt be helping her know. Me, Edward, and Emmett satarted gathering our things as alice and jasper came running up the shore. Alice gave me a knowing look before grabbing my wrist and running straight to her house.

**A/N: ok this chapter isnt as long as i wanted it to be i actually know excactly what is going to happpen before her first day of school but i decided i would stop here and hopefully get the next chapter up tomorrow because i can be on the computer one day for hours and then not get on again for weeks (i really have no idea y) so im trying to hurry a post a couple of chapter just so i wont have only one chapter up so yea im rambling again....the story is reallly not exciting right now i know that but i think i have to get the set up of Bella's new life b4 i start throwing drama in there like a bully in dodgeball lol(i kno im wierd lol) well yep imma see if i can get the next chapter up as soon as i can thanks for readin reviews are nice :)*wink wink***

**P.S.-if you see mistakes in my story it would be nice if you could point them out because i dont always feel like proof reading like i should so i just try and do as little mistakes as possible**


	3. something more

"Bella I saw you and my brother I may be short but I can see, now you've got some explaining to do and you will not leave this room until then" Alice said while blocking the door to her room.

"Alice nothing happened okay i tripped and he helped me up that's it now can i go home i need a shower" i said.

"whatever you never even made it to the water because you were too busy getting comfortable with my brother, and now your trying to deny it" Alice said then she started to pout and said "Why wont you tell me I thought we were best friends I know we just met but i feel like I can tell you anything and-"

"Okay Alice enough with the guilt trip nothing really did happen and i do need a shower because the dang rain interrupted what was supposed to be him kissing me" I covered my mouth once i realized what i had said.

"OMG" Alice squealed "I knew it omg omg omg you know what you need to do know right?"

"No should I know"i asked confused

"you need to take your butt to him and finish off where you left off" Alice said smiling.

"Alice have you lost your mind" I said nervously

"yea now go or else"

"Or else what"

"do you want to find out"Alice looked at me mischievously

"Not really"I said.

"Okay than go" she said rushing me out her room. I started making my way down the hall looking around she yelled out her door "his rooms the only one on the third story" so I made my way up the third set of stairs and and walked down a hallway, with the only light guiding me from the crack under the door to what i assumed was his room. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest as i stood in front of the door i lifted my hand to knock and after what felt like hours I finally did.

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

"Come in" I heard him say so I opened the door and stepped in, his room was huge yet simple straight ahead from the door was a window covered wall with the black and gold curtains, the wall next to it had walls covered with shelves of C.D's with a nice stereo in the center of the wall,the wall across from it had a king size bed with a comforter that matched the curtains and the wall with the door had two other door net to it. I assumed he was in one of them because I didn't see him anywhere else around the room so i called him "Edward"

"yea" he said as he walked out a door that i asumed was the bathroom since he walked out without a shirt in some sweats and his hair was everywhere as usual but it was still damp from the shower.

"ummm.....Can we talk" I said I had no idea what i should do or even if he would want to kiss me.

"sure" he said as he sat on the bed and pat the spot next to him. I sat next to him and bit my lip. I was surprised when he started talking "About the beach I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or something i just got caught up in the moment and-" I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hand he looked a little shocked but didn't move my hand so i decided that if I didn't kiss him now I would never do it so I moved my hand and turned so I was facing him, then I got on my knees and moved my hands behind his neck and moved my face closer to his then he closed the distance and crashed his lips to mine i pushed his down on the bed as we continued to kiss in sync just then the door opened and a furious blonde walked in and Edward pushed me off of him. He walked over to her and she said "WTF is going on" she said

"What are you doing here Tanya?" Edward said of course he has a girlfriend I thought why wouldnt he but the real question was why wouldnt Alice tell me he had a girlfriend and let me embarrass myself and I really didnt think it was a good idea to sit here and watch this so i slipped through the door just as i heard her yell "What is she doing here"I hurrried down the stairs and out the door I didnt slow down until i made inside my house. My mom and Phil were sitting on the couch watching t.v. and eating pizza my mom waved and turned back to the t.v. ,shows how much you care i thought as i went upstairs.

After my shower i got dressed and ready for school the next day I grabbed my phone to call Alice but my phone started ring but it was a unknown number so I answered

"hello" I said

"hey it's Edward"

"oh"

"yea I'm really sorry about earlier"

"no, I'm the sorry I didn't know you had a girlfriend, i hope i didnt get you in trouble"

"wait who said she was my girlfriend.......well she was my girlfriend until we broke up, but now she just is always trying to get me back.....it's just a long story" He said sighing

"so you don't have a girlfriend?" I asked

"not unless your offering"I swear my heart skipped a beat or 2 after hearing him say that

"is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend Mr. Cullen" I asked playfully

"is that your way of accepting" he replied

"why yes, yes it is"

We talked on the phone till 2 in the morning, although i knew i would have to pay for it in the morning,he asked me all about my life little things in my life like what i liked about Arizona, my relationship with my mom, my favorite color and other random things. I asked him about his family he told me about his parents ,Carlise and Esme, his brother Emmett and of course Alice. When I woke up I had a text from Alice that said

_you're boyfriend wants to give you a ride to school but dont think your not telling me eveything later im giving you a ride home_

_XOXOXO-Alice_

I was excited about getting to spend more time with Edward so I got ready for school in record time. I was wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans with a purple baby doll top and matching purple flats that I brought with Alice at the mall on Saturday.I made sure i had all my school supplies in my purse then i grabbed my keys and phone and headed downstairs, the house was empty so I just decided on eating a pop tart for breakfast. After I finished the doorbell rang and i went to answer it Edward was standing there with his hand in his pockets smiling crookedly "are you ready?" he asked

"yea lets go" I said

After I locked the door he took my hand and we walked to his car he opened and closed my door for me and walked around got in and started the car."You can pick the radio station if you want" he said. I smiled and started looking for a station till i heard one of my favorite Aly & AJ songs I turned it up and started to sing-a-long

"_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way._

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more._

_In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone.  
And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday."_

I looked at Edward and he was just smiling so I took his hand, that he wasnt using to drive, and continued

"_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

_Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
We would be something more, something more, something more._

_I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
We know what is false, and we know what is real._

_And I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...  
I didnt want the night to end...._

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)"

when the song ended we were pulling up into the parking lot and Edward squeezed my hand and said "are you ready for your first day of school"

"as long as I have my boyfriend with me I am" he smiled and said "I like the sound of that"

and with that we went and got my schedule and he walked me to my first class which was Trigonometry everyone was staring, boys were checking me out and girls were giving me dirty looks when we arrived in front of my first class Edward gave me a kiss and said he would meet me after class. I walked in showed the teacher my schedule and took a seat in the back and i saw the furious blonde from the night before glaring at me from her seat I tried to ignore her until she stood a started to approach me. I had a feeling was going to be a long day.

**A/N:okayy so I'm not exactly sure about this chapter because i rewrote it like 3 times and finally i just decided to leave it be because i really want to get to this certain point in the story but I'm also trying not to rush through the story so i am going to try and put a couple of filler chapters in before i get to the life changing event so yea if you have guesses about what it can is review and tell me and I will even tell you if you right or wrong and if your right I might even give you a sneak peak of the chapter it will occur in so i really hope that you review and tell me your thoughts on the story because even though I am glad that you are reading it I don't know if you really like it so review por favor you will make my day **


End file.
